


Sugar Sandwiches

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [19]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She knew sooner or later her dad would return and all hell would break loose.





	Sugar Sandwiches

Madelyn mixes butter and sugar, smears it on slices of bread and dumps the plate on the table. Eight pairs of dirty hands with chipped fingernails reach out like ravenous wolves to snatch what they can grab.

She rolls her eyes. They ate at breakfast, she had made sure of it but right now they are acting like they hadn't eaten for a month. 

Her mom hadn't left her bed in four days, Madelyn resented her for it. These were her children she should be looking after them. Apart of her wanted to go upstairs and grab her by the shoulders, shake sense into her. See a spark of something in her eyes.

Madelyn knows her dad will return home any day now like all the other times, she'll snap out of her trance, and for five minutes it will be happy families, then all hell will break loose.


End file.
